


Dangerous Beauty

by allthingskpop



Category: GOT7
Genre: BTS run mutant holding facility, BamBam mutant, Bambam cute but deadly, GOT7 humans, M/M, can't think of anything to tag, mutant AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingskpop/pseuds/allthingskpop
Summary: Kunpimook is a young boy at only 18 years old but has face more trauma than any one person should endure. I mean, your only family and friends being massacred in front of your face is a good start. He has been in a holding facility for 3 years now and before then lived on the streets.He is reaching the point when he's old enough to go into fights to make money for the facility. People come from all over to see mutant fights. But when 6 regulars show up at a fight and see a new contender, Kunpimook's life changes completely.





	1. Chapter 1

_Hey, Kunpi! You wanna go to the boundaries today? All of the gang are gonna be there, and no, before you say anything, nothing bad is gonna happen! Its gonna be fun!_

_A young Kunpimook looked at his best friend sceptically but agreed anyway, tugging on his shoes, he followed him out the door of their shared room and sneaked passed the elders to get to the front door._

_Once there, they opened it as quietly as possible and ran into the fields of golden grass and wild flowers. Kunpimook stumbled over his feet a little bit but recovered in record time as he overtook his hyung, laughing while doing so._

_The happy and young memory flickered into a horrifying scene filled with blood and screams. Gun shots ripped through the air as Kunpimook ran and never looked back. As he got further away, the sounds died down and so did his sprint to a jog and then to a fast but careful walk. He heard footsteps to his left and saw red dots scoping out for him. Kunpimook picked his pace up again and he sprinted well past the boundaries and into the harsh world beyond._

_Suddenly, the ground under his feet slipped back and he was sent hurtling to the ground, twisting his ankle badly. He stood back up but his run was slowed ten-fold and he couldn't get further than a few metres before he stumbled back down._

_The foot steps approached and the red dots appeared again. One scanned over him but moved on. Well, it seemed so before it flicked back and shouts were heard._

_A large man appeared in his line of sight and seemed to look him over with his goggled eyes. Another man looked him over and seemed to laugh at him._

_"S'almost a shame to kill this one, ee's quite pretty aint ee'."  Kunpimook's defence mode took over and he soon became surrounded by a blue light and his wings sprouted from his back and horns, claws and spikes began to push themselves out of his body._

_The men's eyes widened at the sight and soon there was a dart lodged into the base of the mutant's neck between his collar bone._

_Spots filled his vision and a loud ringing filled his ears and soon, all was black-_  

The ringing got louder and Kunpimook dragged himself off of the matres in his half asleep state. The alarm was to let all the caged mutants know that they're supposed to get off their arses and to work. Kunpimook grabbed his washing stuff and a new jersey to wear along with some pants and waited for the timed locks on the cells to open. 

The locks on the door made a "bleep" noise and turned from green to red as they were unlocked. Kunpimook's lanky and thin form walked quickly down the hall with light footsteps to the shower block. When he arrived, he stripped down and wrapped a towel around his delicate and slim waist and walked to a cubicle to shower.

As he made his way to the cubicle a huge muscular mutant along with his possy let out wolf whistles and taunted him. Kunpimook look around at the group and glared into their souls. The guys (That were huge compared to his small body) just smirked at him and the I'm-so-done look on his face. Kunpimook wanted to tare their smug faces off, and he could, easily, but he glanced at the camera with the blinking red light and turned back around and clenched his fists. 

"Aww, the pretty boy is mad? Don't  be mad at me, baby boy. I didn't mean to make you mad. I'm sowwy." The biggest one taunted in a patronising voice, the way you would talk to a 4 year old. Kunpimook stopped in his tracks and breathed deeply for a few moments, pushing down the crackle of electricity that was threateningly close to wreaking havoc in the shower block, before continuing his journey to the cubicle. 

Kunpimook stepped into the cubicle, closed the door, slid the towel off his waist and hung it on the back of the door. Kunpimook pressed the button to release the water and let the warmth soak into his skin. His tense shoulders relaxed and his silver hair quickly became saturated and stuck to his forehead. 

After a few minutes the timed water shut off and Kunpimook re-wrapped himself in his towel and stepped out of the cubicle. He trudged his was back to his clothes and thanked god that they were still there. Some times people would steal them or swap them for ones that were too big for him, mind you, the extra extra small size was too big for him. Lets just say that he is abnormally small for a mutant, and people made fun of him for it. 

After he dried himself off and got his clothes on he walked back to his cell and dumped his stuff on his desk. Kunpimook took the time to look at the calander he had on the wall and realised it was may 2nd, his birthday. His 18th birthday. He is now officially old enough to start training for fights, and god was he dreading it. 

Kunpimook walked out of his cell and to the canteen, his face pale with nerves. He knew he was capable of doing the training and he knew he could win the fights, so why was he still apprehensive about this? 

Kunpimook had reached the canteen faster than he thought due to his thoughts racing so fast it passed the time. He made his way over to grab a tray and stood in line. He wasn't that far from the front, so it wouldn't take long to get food today. 

As soon as he reached the front, a small team of 3 humans handed him 3 plates of what might be food. No one really knew what food the humans were giving them, but it was edible and "full of nutrients" as one of the women had said, and it was. It gave them what they needed to survive so it was good enough. Plus they weren't really in the place to complain about it. Kunpimook bowed to them slightly as he walked away with his "food" towards a relatively empty table. 

As he sat, he realised he wasn't hungry in the slightest. Eventually, after drawing pictures in the gloopy porridge, he forced himself to eat some. He needed the energy. As he was eating, Kunpimook couldn't help but feel on edge and over think about the rest of the day. He didn't know what it was or why he was feeling that way. Something just wasn't sitting well in his stomach, and it wasn't the food. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Training

After Kunpimook had decided he'd had enough, he went to scrape out the remaining gloop that was caked to the surface of his dishes. It took some time to get the cement like substance off, but he managed.

  _Ha, id hate to be the guy on kitchen duty today. Shit, i hope i'm not._ He thought as he walked towards the guards that gave them their duties and lined up. He was relatively close to the front as he hadn't taken long to "finish" his breakfast, so he got his pretty fast. "Number." The guard said lifelessly from behind his helmet. "568" Kunpimook replied, just as dead.

The guard paused for a minute, went to the back of the small room he was in and came back again with another armour clad guard. "You are to go with guard 431 and start your training with the others in you age group." The first guard announced to him.

Kunpimook was stunned. He had expected this to happen soon, but not this soon! Kunpimook wasn't registering anything that was happening around him. He felt a sharp shove behind him so he started to walk after the guard, still in a trance.

Kunpimook is snapped out of his trance when he walks into the back of the guard. He stumbles and apologises instantly, hoping he wouldn't get hit. But he did, right in the face. "Watch where your fucking going, mutant scum." The guard spat at him angrily. It was the first thing the guard had said to him, so Kunpimook knew this guard had a short fuse and shouldn't piss him off. 

Kunpimook massaged his throbbing jaw and picked himself up off the ground where he fell. The perks of being a mutant is no matter how weak you looked, you bones were much stronger than a humans and if they had broken, they heal much faster. 

The guard gestured for him to walk forward towards 8 other guards and a small group of 5 mutants, but shoved Kunpimook when he hesitated. Kunpimook noticed that the other mutants were much bigger than him despite being the same age. _No surprise there._ He thought.

As he walked up to them they stared at him, their eyes not once leaving his small form. All in all, Kunpimook felt very self-conscious in that moment. Kunpimook swallowed thickly and continued to walk, keeping his head up so he seemed a tiny bit more confident than he did. They obviously weren't buying it. When he reached them they all look down on him, like the were silently saying; "We're better than you, you shouldn't even be here." Kunpimook felt the smallest he had ever felt at this point. 

"You have all turned 18 recently, so today you will start training. You will be required to go to the training gym after all you duties for an hour every day from now on. You will be put into a fight tonight to see how the crowd like you and see how much money we might make off you." One of the guards informed them. 

 _Tonight!? That is very soon._ Kunpimook thought. "We will also be observing how long you last, if you last at all." The same guard added, looking at Kunpimook. The comment was obviously pointed towards him. Anyone would think that the small, pretty one will be killed first. The human mind is geared to make assumptions and judgements. 

Plus, no one really knew what Kunpimook was capable of. He would probably do just fine in the battles. But they didn't know that. A small smirk played at the corners of Kunpimook' s lips at the thought of having a little secret from them until today, and now getting to show them he wasn't as weak as he looked.

Some other mutants in the holding facility even joked about him not being a mutant at all, that he was a human who got mixed up in the system. But the were just jokes. Even the other mutants knew he was definitely a mutant, and some of them knew that he could "Do some serious damage" as they had said, because when he was new in the guards would talk about the blue aura and how he had injured 8 of the soldiers in the surrounding area where he was found, but as the talk died down so did the rumours and he went from being strong and scrawny to just, very scrawny. 

Another guard called Jungkook stepped forward. "OK, now you know what's gonna happen, your gonna show us how good you are at destroying the punching bags. Well, 5 of you are." He said with a laugh, causing some of the other people, including the mutants, to laugh too. 

"You, go first." Jungkook said pointing at the biggest mutant in the entire group. Kunpimook recognised him as one of the guys who had torsmented him in the shower block that morning. The huge guy lumbered his way over to the sand filled bag that was hanging from the ceiling by a chain. He flexed his shoulders and cracked his knuckles, making a show of himself as he stretched.

After a good 2 minutes of the mutant (Who was totally irrelevant to Kunpimook) warming up, he finally decided to hit the bag. And boy did he hit it. His veins popped out of his neck and biceps and a ink-black liquid replaced the blood. The bag folded from the utter force of the hit and fell back again, asking for more from the beefy male. He hit it continuously, each hit harder than the last.

The final blow really took the cake though. He hit the bag so hard his fist went straight through it and the chain snapped. He stepped back and looked at the bag, sick smile plastered on his face. Kunpimook noticed his smile falter and him wince in what seemed to be pain for a split second when the black liquid retreated back to where it came from. 

As he walked back, his eyes were trained on Kunpimook. The burly mutant chuckled evilly as he watched Kunpimook become visibly uncomfortable at the look he was getting. Kunpimook swore he saw the latter' s tongue flick over his teeth. He ignore the look at watched another person have their turn at hitting the bag. They were less muscular than the previous boy, but seemed even scarier some how.

He stepped up to the newly replaced bag and stared at it for a few moments. Suddenly, they flicked their had towards it and a small ball of fire embedded a pit in the surface of it. He continued to wave his hands lazily in the direction of the bag, every ball of flames somehow hitting it until it was just a fizziling pile of burning plastic and sand on the ground. 

They then walked back and seemed to be also looking at Kunpimook, but much less.... whatever the previous boy had done. The 2 boys who had just gone then proceeded to glare at each other and whisper angry comments at one another. The remaining 3 had their turns (Which were much quicker and less flashy) and before he knew it, Kunpimook was standing in front of another fresh punching bag. 

 _I don't know what to do! I can't destroy things on command like the others, it just sorta happens._ Kunpimook was over thinking things again. "Yo, pretty boy! You gonna' hit the thing or what!" The boy who went first cat called.  _Pretty boy? I'll show you a pretty boy!_

Something about the nickname made Kunpimook' s blood boil. He thought about all the times he's been called that and channelled all the hate into sheer power. 

Finally the sparks emerged and licked his finger-tips, making them burn and go black. The horns, wings, a tail, spikes and claws that had been pressing the inside of his skin to be released finally broke his skin and sprouted out of his "weak" body, ripping holes in his clothing. The blue aura from the rumours returned full force and terrifying. His silver hair spiked up from the static around him and his eyes turned an electric blue colour.

A threatening scream ripped at the back of his throat and spilled out of his lips as he threw everything he had at the bag. He was a blur of blue and silver as he moved with incredible speed at the poor punching bag. 

The bag flew across the room and Kunpimook followed it, picking it up effortlessly and flying up into the air with it. He lifted it above his head and slammed it on the ground. It was already burst open, but Kunpimook launched at it again anyway, imagining it was the guys from the shower block.

He saw the man's skin ripping as he tore the bag into pieces with his razor sharp claws. 

Kunpimook finished with a final bolt of lightning that spread through the ground creating a shock wave. His tail flicked back and forth as he calmed down form his little tangent. As he looked around he saw the horrified faces of the others in the room. 

"W-Wow, that was..... Unexpected. Go back to normal now please." Jungkook said in a mixture of awe and horror. Kunpimook furrowed his eyebrows.  _Go back to normal? What dose he- OH MY FUCK!!!!_ Kunpimook looked at his arms and let out a surprised shreak. "W-What the hell!!! I don't know how to go back!" He shouted in dismay. "What do yo mean you don't know!!" Jungkook shouted. "I-I DON'T KNOW!!!" Kunpimook repeated. 

Little sparks were flying around the room and one had hit a guard, rendering him unconscious. Kunpimook was in such a panic, he didn't feel the several darts enter his back.

Kunpimook vision clouded at the edges and he slumped to the ground. He blinked a little bit before his eyes rolled back in their sockets and he fell out of consciousness.

The last thing he remembered was being picked up by someone and a few orders being shouted out. 

Everything else was blank.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!   
> Was it good? Please comment and tell me!   
> Well, i have nothing to say so, bu bye.


End file.
